A Despicable Man
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Fitzgerald x Fukuzawa Smut!


Day 18

its raining af here. its gross & i'm a hateful person

* * *

Geh. That annoying man was there again. Glancing behind the curtain of his office, Yukichi grunted.

The man that was called with the extravagant name of Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald was standing at the entrance of the agency. Even from his window at the 3rd floor of the building, it would have been hard for the silver haired man not to notice the expensive Ferrari and the small crowd of curious people that had stopped by to take picture of it. Yukichi grunted even louder. And it had been there for hours now: at 5pm, the President left his office, or more exactly when he wanted to leave his office, Fitzgerald had already been there. Fortunately he could hide himself from that annoying guest before the latter could see him. He caught a quick glance at the wall clock: half past eight. So he'd been hiding in his office for more than three hours.

It was a very immature reaction – since he even went as far as turning the light of his office off to make outsiders believe that the place was empty, and also told his subordinates to lie to _anyone_ who would ask them about his whereabouts – Fukuzawa Yukichi agreed on the fact that, this time, he was being more than childish. It was practically like playing hide and seek! Yet, that day was the eighth time the billionaire had been coming to the agency, and always for the same reason. Even the adult Fukuzawa could get tired of dealing with that matter.

A light knocking on the door.

"Yes, come in."

With his usual reverential demeanor, Kunikida appeared at the doorway, making light from the other office invade the dark room. "President, I'm leaving now." He stated.

"Yes." With a faint grimace, Yukichi replied.

"And there's no one in the office anymore…"

"Yes, I know."

"Uhm…" Kunikida dared to say. "Are you still staying here?"

"Is that idiot still outside?" Instead of looking at the blond, the President instead looked through the blind again.

The younger man's mouth opened as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. For a fraction of second, he remained like this, with his mouth gaping idiotically, before he answered. "Er… yes, he is."

"Then I'll stay here."

"All right…" Heaving a sigh, Kunikida turned tails. "Then, see you tomorrow…"

"Yes, tomorrow…"

He heard the light noise of Kunikida's steps went away, then the sound of the door swinging on its hinge, but didn't hear the light slam that should have accompanied it. "Kunikida," Turning back, he called, "The door…"

No sooner had the silver haired man voiced his complaint than someone shut the door close.

"Sorry." A new voice suddenly resounded in the darkened room, then a dark and taller shape detached from the doorframe, slowly moving toward the President with heavy and confident steps. The latter's eyes widened with shock when the dim light from the window came hitting the newcomer's face. "And also, sorry for this little trick of mine." Bowing graciously before the older man, Francis spoke.

"You…! How-" 'How did you get here', 'Who let you in', was what the silver haired man was about to ask. But the answer was already too obvious: put together an extremely stubborn man and a huge amount of money and you get your explanation. Finally, he took upon himself. "I have to admit one thing about you. Your stubbornness only is something to praise."

"I'm glad to hear this." One hand on his chest, Fitzgerald received this sardonic compliment with an obvious bonhomie, a state of mind that the President didn't share. The latter folded his hands as he glared at the taller man.

"Anyway, I'll ask you to leave. Today I'm in no mood to hear about your nonsense."

"That's why, today I didn't come here to annoy you about my previous request."

"Mmh?"

"Indeed." The billionaire smiled. He pointed at the chair before Yukichi's desk. "May I? (the president nodded a little, allowing the other man to take a seat) I didn't come to talk about business. I guess you might have got tired of this as well?"

"In fact."

Fitzgerald chuckled. "This bluntness of yours truly is admirable. No, today, I had something else in mind. Look, we got off on the wrong foot. We barely know each other, don't we? I'm a stranger for you and you're a stranger for me. No wonder would you feel cautious about agreeing to my request."

"It's not a matter of-"

"Please, let me finish." Smiling politely, the blond cut off. "This is how I came to this conclusion: why don't we try to know a little more about each other? It's true it may be a little late for this, but I'm pretty confident of what outcome it'll bestow upon our relationship."

The president's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Well, sorry but I didn't plan on knowing more about you. Just what kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke."

"I'm quite sure it is."

"No, it isn't. I wouldn't invite someone to dinner if it were one, old sport."

This time, it was the silver haired man's turn to laugh. "This is completely risible. And stupid. What makes you think that I'll accept such a silly invitation?"

"Nothing." The taller man simply stated before leaning on the desk, fingers intertwined and his chin resting on top of them. "But it's already past 9 o'clock. You haven't had dinner yet. I expressly told my men no to let any delivery man inside the building, and I won't let you go without an affirmative answer from you. Come on, you have nothing to lose."

Taken aback, Fukuzawa glared at the blond. Just to what extent could that man bother him while keeping that damn straight face? Angry, that's how the president felt at the moment. But he also didn't want to make a ruckus in the office. For some seconds, he remained silent and motionless, still standing before Francis, his eyes staring furiously at the latter.

"I guess it's a yes?" The blond finally rejoiced.

…

"Why… Aa… Why did things have to… Ngh!... turn like _this_?" Stark naked except from a silken blindfold, his hands placed firmly on the gigantic bay window of a high class restaurant and with the younger man standing behind him, stroking his engorged flesh, Yukichi was panting.

"Why, you say… You don't feel good, here?" Fitzgerald smirked and teased the tip of smaller man's shaft, making the latter gasp and jerk forward. The taller man had to hold him back by the waist to prevent him from thrusting in his hand. "Easy, president. It would be bad if you come right away. Don't worry. I'll let you come as many times as you want later, but for now, endure it a little…"

"Ah!..." The older man shuddered, his climax only stopped by the blond's hand which had been gripping tightly at the base of his erection.

How did things ended up this way, this is what we're going to explain below.

To make it short, it had been a nearly perfect dinner. The food was delicious, the service, exemplary, and Fitzgerald, a real gentleman the whole evening. Actually, even if he didn't carry the younger man in his heart, the silver haired man found himself pretty amused in his company. Francis was, in all honesty, a man with an excessive ego, obstinate to no hell and even fairly despicable form time to time. He was the kind of man who could chase after someone for weeks, ignoring every obstacle and rebuff and capable to use every means in order to get what he wanted; the kind of man who could book a whole restaurant – the best one in town – for an entire evening for some more than improbable date… Nevertheless, Yukichi also had discovered a kinder side of his; funny, interesting and, to a certain extent, captivating side. Somehow, it was what was making his charm, that duality of personality. And, perhaps, was that reason why Fukuzawa silently accepted a kiss from such a man at the end of the dinner.

However, the kiss that initially looked like a mere peck on his lips rapidly grew lewder, fiercer. In the blink of an eye, the billionaire had ripped off his clothes (by that time, there was no one left in the huge and silent room), pushed him toward the glass wall and had started pleasuring him with a sheer frenzy that was steadily increasing the yearning in the silver haired man.

"President Fukuda… Fuku… Ah. Yukichi, you smell good." Burying his face in the long and silvery mane, the blond whiffed. "Do you use something special for your hair? Or is this only your natural scent? It's somewhat arousing."

And indeed, the evidence of his arousal was poking at Fukuzawa's butt, hot although still covered by his pants. The latter couldn't explain himself why, but that warm bulge rubbing his cheeks all together with the hand that was massaging his hip and abs and the light breath that was caressing his neck, all of this was an incredible turn on for the older man.

"Francis… Mnn- at least take this… off…" The silver haired man moaned almost inaudibly against the glass, his breath leaving a white steam on it.

"The blindfold? Mmh… It's true as you are right now, you can't see that wonderful spectacle displayed in front of us. But it's much more exciting this way, don't' you agree with me, old sport? Having no idea of who might watching you from one of those windows… Watching that luscious body of yours getting serviced this way. Thrilling, isn't it? No? My, my. What should we do then… Oh. Should I tell you?" While Francis' hand still was stroking the smaller man, the free one trailed down on the president's stomach, slowly following the path of its navel toward his flat breasts. "The sky is a pitch black color. There isn't a single star in that vastness to illuminate the darkness…"

"Mngh!" One more time, Yukichi gasped when long and cold fingers found his right nipple. They then began kneading the tightly beaded bud as the younger man was working faster on the older one's manhood.

"From here, the city looks strangely still." The blond kept on talking, his words here and there covered by Yukichi's soft panting. "Everything – people, houses, cars, trees – everything is concealed by this darkness. If it weren't for the lights coming from the skyscrapers, this whole world would be completely plunged in the dimness." Always slowly, the hand that had been stroking Fukuzawa had left the swollen member and was now groping the latter's butt. He kissed the velvet skin of the president's shoulder. "All bathed in that eerie calmness, that static design which seems so meaningless when you see it from this high."

One finger grazed at the smaller man's entrance. It felt tight under the tip, and in the same time hot and soft in its middle. "Francis… Francis…" Yukichi moaned unabated.

His upper body was now completely leaning on the wall, as a result that his bare butt was sticking out toward the taller man, as though it was pleading the latter, begging him to take it. Francis' grin stretched at this enticing sight. "So? Are you still asking me why things became like this? For me, the answer is more than obvious. That's because…" He kneeled behind the silver head and licked at the rosy ring of muscles. Yukichi squealed out. "You have the most gorgeous…" Another lick, this time a little more forceful, enough to make the wet appendage enter the tight tunnel of the older man's ass. "Face… and body I've seen so far." The tongue squirmed inside of Yukichi, who couldn't stop panting and writhing at the sensation, so much that his legs could barely support him anymore.

"Mmh… Aa… Ha! Please… Stop that! I can't… Ah… I can't…"

"Yukichi, do you want it?" Smiling and looking up at the silver haired man, Francis asked. It took some time for the reply to come, and even when it came, it had only been a quiet nodding, only perturbed by Fukuzawa's trembling. Francis beamed. "Your reaction truly can be cute, sometimes."

Getting on his feet, the taller man took back the same position as earlier, with the only difference that now, he had his pants and underwear lowered down, and the rigid part of him pointing toward the silver haired man's hole, dying to get inside. With a slowness that exasperated the smaller man, the blond eased himself into the latter, who sighed deeply at the penetration.

Once inside, the younger man breathed loudly. He hadn't expected it to be that hard, nor having Yukichi's scorching inner walls clench at him to tensely. "Haa… Surprisingly, your insides are very tight. Has it been a long since the last time you had sex like this?"

Yukichi's shuddering was growing even more uncontrollable, his skin rapidly getting covered with beads of sweat. The thick hardness was stretching his ass so painfully he simply couldn't move anymore. "Haa… Maybe. I… Ngh… I don't quite remember... Aan!"

"If you don't, then it probably is the case. At any rate, I'm honored to be the man you've accepted after such a long time." With a great deal of effort, Fitzgerald pulled his manhood out, stopping only hallway, then slammed in again.

"Haa! Ah…" The older man whined, louder and louder as the blond started wriggling hips in a voluptuous abandon.

That devilish arousal was moving fast, in and out of Yukichi, every time rubbing the sensitive muscles so fervently the latter was gradually forgetting the pain from earlier. His forehead was pressing against the wall, the coldness of it contrasting extremely with the heat of his skin. His legs parted a tad more, allowing Francis more access into the moistness of his hole. His back arched eagerly while his hips where moving involuntarily with the blond's – the latter's hands gripping on the firm flesh of his ass however helping a lot.

"You're really the best, Yukichi." Francis groaned, an unsuppressed delight obvious on his features. He delved deeper into the smaller man with each rhythmic push. "What a shame it would have been if I had missed the occasion to make love to you. It's making me crazy, how you're sucking me in, how your ass is squeezing me tightly, so tightly it's maddening. Are you doing it on purpose? Or is your body naturally that lecherous?"

"It's not!..." The older man whimpered. "Aah… aa… It's your fault… you're the one… who's making me… Mmn!"

"Ooh? It's my fault now? I'm not the one who's moaning so sweetly here. I don't even have to touch you to make you thrust your hips against mine. You're doing this on your free will, aren't you, Yukichi?" He leaned close to the silver haired man. "Look, if I pulled out now…"

"Aan!" Fukuzawa shivered at the sudden emptiness, then unconsciously shoved his butt backward, craving for the burning pole to dig into him again. Seeing this genuine response, the younger man's eyes softened.

"Unbelievably cute." He whispered. His shaft went rubbing the crack between Yukichi's cheeks. "You're unbelievably cute. All of you. Ah, how can I refuse anything to such a cute person?"

Faster than before, Fitzgerald penetrated the smaller man again, then rocked inside of him, over and over. Precum oozing from his erection was making his shoving slicker than before. He was hitting so deep in the silver head his balls were practically slapping the latter's butt, which was clamping him tauter and tauter.

"Yukichi, do you want to come?" He asked. "Tell me if you want to come…"

"Francis, I'm…. I think I'm close…"

The blond seized the silver haired man's hips in his hands. Unceremoniously, he hooked a hand under Fukuzawa's left knee, forcing the latter to lean completely on the glass wall, his bent leg firmly planted on the cold partition. His own arousal had grown to stiff it could barely move out of the latter. "I'm coming too. Let's come together?"

And with this, their rhythm increased wildly. Yukichi couldn't stop screaming and moaning against the wall, his hands vainly trying to holding tight to it, and the reflection of his leaking erection bouncing up and down with each one of the fiery pounding. He was close! He wanted to come! He couldn't stand that straining pulsation inside of him anymore…

"Yukichi…" At long last, Francis spilled his semen in the hot tunnel, shooting load after load of thick white liquid. It immediately sent the silver haired man over the edge, making him convulse and release himself on the previously unblemished glass.

"Mnn-aa… Francis…" His whole body shivered as he rode the last waves of his orgasm. This truly felt blissful, the older man couldn't help but ponder in his blurred mind. Why hadn't they done this earlier again…? "It was great."

"Really?" Without pulling out, the taller man asked. The lightness in his voice was cruelly betraying his excellent mood.

"Oh. You heard me."

"Of course, I did." Fitzgerald happily replied while fastening his pants.

"Well, that's how it is." Finally, as the blond's shaft was growing softer, Yukichi moved away – only to stumble on his own foot one second later. Fortunately, the younger man caught him before he could fall on the ground.

"Be careful." Francis said. "You should rest for some time. You said you hadn't done this for a while, didn't you?"

"I did. But I need to go home and take a shower. When it's dripping out, it feels gross."

Francis grinned. "So how about going to my place? It's closer."

"Oh? That's the reason why I should go there? Because it's closer?"

"Well… first we get there… and we'll see what we can do next. It's a good chance to _know_ each other a little more, don't you think?" The blond stated, lust evident in each word he was saying. "You have nothing to lose."

Yukichi stared back at the younger man with matching intensity – and even a hint of curiosity. Finally, he shrugged.

"Why not."

 **THE END**


End file.
